Solve for $x$ : $6 = 6x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $6$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6x}}{6}} $ Simplify: $1 = \dfrac{\cancel{6}x}{\cancel{6}}$ $x = 1$